In the past, a projector that projects an image on a projection surface such as a screen and a wall surface has been widely used. Further, also one in which the function of this projector is incorporated into a portable electronic apparatus has been known. For example, a portable electronic apparatus that has the function of a projector and changes the projection content and display content of the projector in accordance with the change in posture of the portable electronic apparatus and the amount of the change has been proposed (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).